


Of Surgery Scars and Boy Toys

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Trans Girl Luhan, Transgender, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: “Sorry, princess. The dragons held me up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal
> 
> -inspired by my boss' story about her sister's boob job.  
> -The middle got a little more emotional than i planned.  
> -I'm sorry for this I've just had some significant writer's block recently and i had to churn this short little thing out for the sake of not having YET ANOTHER unfinished draft in my writing folder.

 

 

 

 

“So how’s Luhan?” Sehun asks, sliding into the booth with three longnecks in hand.

Minseok groans, slumping onto the sticky table. “I’m not entirely convinced this whole operation wasn’t just a ploy to make me her personal servant.”

Sehun pats his arm. “I’m sure it will be fine. Not long now, right? Won’t she be healed up soon?”

“It’s only been three days!”

“So?”

Minseok sighs. “ _So_ , all she can do right now is lie in bed with her arms out and whine about how much everything hurts. I have to _feed_ her.” He looks up at Sehun out of the corner of his eye. “Anyway, why do _I_ have babysitting duty? Aren’t you supposed to be her boyfriend?”

Sehun grabs a handful of chips with relish. “I’m her _fuck buddy_. There’s a difference. We provide each other with sex and the occasional meal — personal servitude,” he gestures respectfully at Minseok, “is not part of the agreement. That’s part of _your_ agreement for being her best friend in the entire world.”

“Well I think she’d beg to differ,” Jongin pipes up, calmly sipping his beer, “I went by yesterday to see how she’s doing and she literally will not shut up about you. I mean to be fair, she mostly goes on about how she’s glad you can’t see her ‘in that state’ or ‘it’s good he’s not here, I don’t think I could take any fondling right now’ and shit like that but dude… she misses you.”

“I get distracted.” Sehun rests his chin on his hands and bats his lashes across the table at Jongin.

Minseok pretends to gag while Jongin rolls his eyes. “You know she’ll literally tear me to pieces if she thinks I even _thought_ about messing around with you.”

Sehun laughs.

“Seriously, though,” Minseok admonishes, “This procedure is a big thing for her, Sehun.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun tosses back his drink dismissively and stands up. “Next round on me?”

Minseok sends Jongin an uneasy glance while Sehun saunters over to the bar. “Luhan’s really in love with that jerk?”

“Yeah.” Jongin smiles around the rim of his bottle and gives a low chuckle. “You know what though? I wouldn’t worry too much.”

*

Sehun turns the key of the apartment as quietly as he can, slowly pushing open the door and slipping inside. He pushes the handle all the way down before nudging the door back into the frame, allowing the knob to ease back up in his hand so it doesn’t click.

He toes off his shoes, tiptoeing over the carpet into the main room.

Minseok is passed out on the couch, one arm and leg hanging over the edge, lips parted as he slumps face-up on the cushions. He looks exhausted. A small smile makes its way across Sehun’s face.

He pads past the couch and through the doorway to the back of the apartment, nudging open the already ajar door to Luhan’s room.

Luhan stirs almost as soon as Sehun enters, blinking blearily at him before her face lights up. She makes to sit up but a grimace of pain contorts her features when she moves.

Sehun can’t control the horrified jolt in his jaw as he quickly shuts the door and hurries to the bedside. Luhan is lying on her back, spread over the mattress with her arms out, the blankets bunched at her waist and some sort of weird zip-up bra wrapped around her chest.

“You’re late, asshole.”

Sehun drops to his knees and leans on the edge of the mattress, unable to suppress his grin. “Sorry, princess. The dragons held me up.”

“I’d hit you, but I kind of can’t move right now.”

“It still hurts?”

Luhan nods. “I think I’ve slept like 3 hours since I got out of the clinic.”

“I want to hug you right now.”

“Please don’t.” Luhan sounds like she’s about to cry. Sehun opens his mouth to speak again, but she beats him to it. “Isn’t that too romantic for you, anyway?”

“Hey,” Sehun wraps both of his hand’s around Luhan’s. “I might not be romantic but you’re still very important to me.” He sighs. “I’m sorry I took so long to come around. But I brought you a present!”

“Ooh.” Luhan raises an interested eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Sehun lets go with one hand and picks up the bag, setting it down on Luhan’s lap carefully.

“Wow, Victoria’s Secret, I’m really getting spoiled.” Luhan smirks. “Open it for me, let me see.”

Sehun obediently opens the bag and lifts the bras out one by one, presenting them for inspection proudly.

Luhan eyes them longingly as he displays them to her, and sniffs with a smile. “I love them. I mean, I won’t be able to wear them for a month or so, but I _love them_.” She waits for Sehun to tuck them away again before looking down. “Thanks, Sehun.”

“Anything for my princess.”

Luhan snorts. “What are you, my sugar daddy? I thought you were my boy toy.”

“I’m multi-faceted.”

“You’re a prick.” Luhan’s face softens. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course you are.”

“Not _that_ much.”

Sehun snickers, sliding his hand under the blanket to caress Luhan’s thigh. Luhan shivers.

“Did you miss me?”

Luhan nods mutely, eyes fluttering shut as Sehun leans in to kiss her. Sehun’s hand ventures between her legs and she lets out a small whimper — she’s been lonely and horny for _days_ , and it’s hard to jack off when your arms can’t be anywhere near your torso; but as another agonizing flash of pain shoots through her chest, she realizes that Sehun messing around and making her hard is really the last thing she needs right now.

“No — no, I’m seriously in too much pain for this,” she sighs, nudging at Sehun’s elbow to knock his hand away. Sehun withdraws reluctantly, leaving his hand on her knee.

“I can’t even give you head?”

“No.”

Sehun thinks for a moment. “Can you give _me_ hea—?”

“ _Sehun!_ ”

“I am one hundred percent kidding,” Sehun says quickly with a winning smile.

Luhan narrows her eyes.

Sehun kisses her again. “Well, can I get in there with you, then? It’s kinda chilly out here.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Sehun pats her leg once before standing up and rounding the bed, stripping off his pants and shirt before clambering under the blankets. He keeps his distance,  but wraps himself comfortably around Luhan’s arm.

“Are you _right_ there?”

“Yep.” Sehun blinks innocently past Luhan’s thumb.

Luhan taps his nose in admonishment. Sehun catches the finger between his lips.

“ _Stop it_ , you hornball.”

“Sorry.”

Luhan relaxes her hand, settling back and closing her eyes. Sehun watches her, the exhaustion on her face mixing with an unfamiliar sort of calm. The corners of her mouth curl up as she opens it to speak.

“I’m really excited for when these heal up.”

“Yeah,” Sehun whispers back. “Me too, Lu.”

*

Minseok knocks on the door in the morning, poking his head into the room. “Luhan? Are you awake? Should I get started on breakfast n— oh no, you’ve _got_ to be shitting me.”

“Minseok!” Sehun wiggles down into the comfort of Luhan’s pillows, beaming lazily at the older man while Luhan giggles. “Excellent timing: I was just starting to get hungry.”

Minseok slams the door on his way out.

*

“Here she is!” Jongin cries as Luhan prances towards their booth, proudly sporting a tight V-neck shirt.

“Here I am!” she slides in beside Sehun and grins, spreading her arms wide. “Who wants to see my boobs?”

“Those are some _nice_ boobs,” Jongin nods appreciatively, eyes fixed on her cleavage.

“You wanna touch them? Come on, touch them, touch them,” Luhan pushes her chest forward over the table.

“No thanks,” Minseok snorts. Jongin’s eager fingers are already prodding at the silicone implant with intrigue.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“Nope! Not at all!”

“Sweet,” Jongin nods, giving them a squish.

Sehun knocks his arm away. “Alright, that’s enough, Jesus. We’re in public.”

Jongin sticks out his tongue. “As if being in public ever bothered you before. I’ve gone to the movies with you two.”

Luhan wiggles her shoulders happily and blows a kiss across the table. “I’m thirsty. This round on me?” she stands up and practically skips over to the bar.

The three boys watch after her affectionately.

“She seems really pleased with how the surgery turned out,” Jongin notes.

“I don’t think I’ve seen her this happy in years,” Minseok agrees.

Sehun smiles with a contented sigh. “Yeah,” he finally says after a moment, as Luhan turns around with her teeth shining through her grin.

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen that look on your face before. You’re not turning into some kind of sap on us, are you?”

“What, me?” Sehun asks incredulously as Luhan returns to her seat and ducks under his arm.

He presses a kiss to her temple. “Never.”

 

 


End file.
